Just a Door Between Us
by SwordFirebolt95
Summary: The battle has been fought, and Voldemort has been destroyed. All Harry wants is to be happy, and all Ginny wants is to hear his heart beat, just once...to be certain he's alive. This is a story of The bonds of friendship, the love you share, and the memories you make.


**The Door Between Us**

**A/N: I do not own HP or any characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this on a cheap laptop. Or drive a 93' Ford. Anyway, after finishing the Deathly Hallows (Good Merlin...I cried...so much...) I was a little dissapointed I didn't get the Harry and Ginny reunion I was waiting for...and I was excited about it! (I mean, that whole 19 years later? J.K best be writting an 8th book.) But that's okay, because this is how I saw it in my head, which is almost as good. :) Enjoy!**

Harry's ribs ached. His face was covered in blood and sweat, which made his hair cling to his head. His hands we're rough and bloody, clothes torn, glasses broken, and his stomach was empty. But, lying on his back on his bed in the dormitories he once slept in while attending Hogwarts, seemed to take some of the aching away. Eyes closed, he took deep breaths, trying to clear his mind from the events that had just occured. Harry had fought and killed Voldemort. It was over. He'd won.

A smile broke across his dirty face, which caused his split lip to open back up, but he didn't care anymore. It was over. No more murders, no more hidding, no more fighting. A sudden warmth set inside Harry's stomach, calming his heartbeat. Knowing that, a few hours previous to falling onto his bed, he had died to save the ones he loved, Harry felt the sudden urge to never loose Ron and Hermione, because they'd been through it all together.

They were with him when he faced Voldemort and saved the Sorcere's Stone, Ron was with him in the Chamber of Secrets while Hermione lay in the hospital wing from finding the answers. They were his comfort when Harry learned of Sirius, and his constant reminder to never loose hope. Fighting for his life against dragons and merpeople, they were never far away, watching and waiting, with finger's crossed for the best outcome. Ron has and always will be his best mate, more of a brother. And Hermione, like the wise elder sister he'd come to love. When Sirius was taken, they didn't hesitate to fight with him to save the man they'd once thought a villian. And when Sirius died...his friends love kept Harry alive. During his sixth year, though, things had changed. Harry was no longer a little boy, but a young man.

He was learning how to finally destroy Voldemort at any cost, knowing it might mean loosing his life. On the hunt to destory him, Ron and Hermione left their lives behind and came with him, to fight along beside him, knowing full well they could die. But they stayed with him. A hot tear leaked out of Harry's eye, but he let it run its corse, to tired to wipe it away.

But, in the process of growing closer to Ron and Hermione...Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his heart at the thought of her face. Her long red hair, flowing behind her as she flew beside him on her broom. The flowery smell that crept into his brain and perminatley left a stain on his heart. The look of agony on her face in the Department of Mysteries when she was injured fighting beside him. The tears she shed for her brother.

The brown swirling ocean of golden flecks and burning ember that were her eyes, that would watch him so carefully, and the soft lips that made his heart race.

Ginny was the only real thing in the world, and in a perfect world, Harry would've never had to leave her alone to fight for herself. Ginny was his reason to keep fighting, the drive he so desperatley needed to fight harder, and stop Voldemort once and for all. Giving up was the option that had constantly been screaming into Harry's ear, convincing him it was over, that he couldn't make it. But the thought of seeing Ginny smile again, blocked the noise and guarded his mind. Harry could pin-point the very moment he knew his life would never be the same without Ginny. It was two years ago when I saw her, clutching her broken ankle, but refusinig to leave the fight.

It then struck Harry how brave she was. Ginny wasn't lazy, she wasn't ever easy to handle and she never lost her head. These, along with many other things, we're the reasons Harry had grown so very fond of Ginny's presence during summers spent and the Burrow, the Quidditch games played and the meals shared together. When returning back to school, the vicious reminder that Ginny was daiting Dean Thomas bit Harry like a monsterous snake. (And having past encountered monsterous snakes, Harry would know what it felt like.) The hot, jeleous blood that would flow through his veins at the very sight of them together was enough to consive a creature within his very stomach. It clawed for escape from its bound and hidden state.

After finding the nerve, Harry can still recall the epuoric rush that pushed him to finally act upon the creature and kiss her. Without thinking it, without planning it, and without carring about that fact that fifty people were watching, he kissed her. A split second of doubt slipped down his spine when she remained frozen from the shock, but the doubt was quickly wipped away and replaced with raging victory as Ginny kissed him back. The creature within him roared in approval, as if it had finally won a battle. Once Ginny returned the kiss, he knew she'd felt the same rush of bright euphoria burst inside them both. Looking at her, then her brother, for Ron had witnessed his rash behavior, Harry waited for a sign of approval, and was given it.

Harry slowly opened his mouth and wetted his lips, remembering the lazy afternoon's spent alone by the lake, shadded from the sun by a large tree. But most of all, Harry remembered the joy that surged in his veins when he could look at her across a room or in the hallways, and know she was his, and he was hers. He loved taking her hand where ever they walked, and laughing along with her jokes. He loved the consentration in her narrowed eyes durning Quidditch games, and the smile that would crack her stern face when she noticed him starring. Oh but he esspecially loved how she would still blush at him! Harry chuckled to himself when he recalled a time he pushed her liquid firey hair behind her ear and laid a gentle kiss on her neck, she'd shivered and turned bright pink.

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry sat up and looked around him. Most of the room had been destoryed in the fight, but it still felt like home. Taking a deep breath, he moved his arms and legs slowly to asses the damaged areas. Sharp pains shot through his left side, telling him he'd cracked and possibly broken a few rips. His left swolen ankle had started turning a bruised yellow, and his head still rang very slightly. Gently swinging his legs over the bed, Harry stood up, putting pressure only on his right foot, but slowly taking step after step to the doors.

Reaching for the door knob, Harry could hear voices from the other side. "No Ron, he's trying to sleep!" A proud voice snapped. Hermione. Harry smiled and pulled open the door. Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed because she was now explaining why sleep was so important right now, but Ron had stopped listening because Harry started to laugh. Ron smiled and pulled Harry into a hug, Hermione sniffed. Harry looked up and opened his arm, pulling her into the hug along with Ron. The three of them stood very still and quiet for some of the longest moments of Harry's life, but he didn't mind. He loved them.

Hermione was the first to break the silence, sniffing and giggling. Harry, Ron and Hermione then broke apart and looked at eachother, then all started to laugh and cry. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as she grabbed Rons. "We're okay." Stated Ron, sporting a black eye and cut up face.

Hermione beamed at Harry, her hair a mess, filled with rocks and blood. She had a viciuoulsy bruised right cheek and scratched neck. "Let's sit down, yeah?" Harry suggested. The trio walked inot the dormiories and sat on two beds, Harry on his own and Ron and Hermione on the one next to his, Ron's bed. "I can't believe its over." Ron sighed and lay back, his legs reaching the floor. Hermione wipped her eyes, "I know, it seems like only yesturday we we're facing Fluffy." Ron sat up and looked at her, "Oh I remember that! And the flying keys! Oh oh! And the giant chess game! Remember what Dumbledore had said? It was the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years." Ron smiled at her.

Hermione nodded, "Or the time we figured out it was a basalisk in the walls?" She said, her face bright with an almost child-like glow. "You mean how _you _figured out it was a basalisk?" Harry corrected her. Her face turned pink, "Well, maybe...but you killed the thing!" She said. "And saved Ginny." Ron added. Harry smiled, "Remember the time I snuck into Honeydukes?" He asked. Ron nodded vigirously, "And when we met Sirius!" Hermione's eyes widened and glared at Ron, who met her gaze and realized what he'd said. "Oh, sorry mate." Ron said quietly.

Harry smiled, "It's okay. Really, I'm fine with it." Harry assured them. Ron seemed to have brushed it off when he started to laugh, "Oh and when Malfoy hit Hermione with that hex that gave her beaver teeth?" Ron clutched his stomach and roared. Hermione swatted his head, Harry held in his laugh. "Well see if you get anymore kisses from me!" Hermione sneared. Ron stopped laughing almost instantly and looked into her face, "I'm sorry!-That wasn't funny!-I hate Malfoy- Please!-I was being a prat!-I'm sorry!" He gushed in one breath. Hermione broke her stern gaze and laughed. "You should see your face! Bloody priceless!" She now clutched her stomach. Harry joined her and laughed. He then looked at his two friends, "Thanks, you guys."

Hermione slowly stopped laughing and smiled softly at Harry, "Harry, you're are best-friend. You don't have to thank us." Ron nodded, "Yeah, though a present _would _be nice." Hermione punched his arm, Ron grimiced, "Ouch, careful." he rubbed his arm and looked at Harry. "D'you see that? She actually _hit _me!" Harry laughed.

Hermione then smiled and sighed, "So now what?" she asked. Ron shrugged, "I dunno, but I'm guessing it's gonna involve potions, bandages and lots of tissues." Hermione rolled her eyes, "No Ron, I mean. Where do we go from here?" Harry suddenly furrowed his brow at her question. "Well, I figure I'll start to train to be an Auror." Harry spoke.

Ron pursed his lips, "I think, working at the joke shop for a while might be fun. Who know's, maybe I'll have enough Galleons to _buy_ the Chudley Cannons." Harry laughed. "Yeah, or at least new yarn for your mum. And try not to pick maroon." Harry added. Ron chuckled and looked at Hermione. "And what about you?" She shrugged, "I s'pose I'll take the rest of summer off, then come back to finish my seventh year." Ron groaned, "I should've known!" He rubbed his eyes then flicked his head towards her, "When will I ever see you if you're at school all the time?" He asked. Hermione turned pink, "You can visit, you know." She whispered.

Harry suddenly felt very lonely, watching them discuss their relationship while his was still on shaky grounds. "Don't worry. It'll all work out." He told them. Ron nodded and yawned, "Well I am starving. Mum's whipped up some soup for the remaining students and staff while Madam Pomfrey and some more Healers are patching everyone up." Ron stood and winced, "I think I might need my leg checked," he grabbed Hermione's hand as she stood then looked at Harry. "Coming?" He asked. Harry shook his head. "I'm gonna try to get a little more sleep in if I can." Ron nodded and Hermione smiled.

After they'd left, Harry was alone in the silence again. The ringing in his ears had stopped, and an odd feeling of fear crept up his back. The silence felt wrong. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. A knocking suddenly broke the silence. "Ron, you don't have to-," Harry called, but stopped once the door was opened. Instead of the tall, red headed boy he'd been waiting to see, it was a shorter, red headed girl with a crooked grin and a glass of water.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said softly. Harry didn't stand up. He couldn't. She was here, alive, solid. Ginny closed the door behind her and walked (with a slight limp) towards him, handing him the glass. Harry drained the glass in seconds, not realizing how thirsty he was. The cool water put out the harsh, dry feeling in his throat. Ginny sat down beside him and looked into her hands. "How do you feel?" he asked. Ginny didn't respond, instead, she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ginny stood outside Harry's door, hands shaking as she lifted a clenched fist to knock. Walking up the stairs, she had rehersed what she was going to say. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. "Ron, you don't have to-," But she pushed open the door before Harry could finish his sentence. Looking at him, she gave him a shifty smile, trying not to cry. "Hi Harry," She said softly, her voice quite raw from sobbing and screaming.

Harry gaped at her, his face still and dirty. His eyes flickered from her to the glass of water. Ginny then walked forward and handed him the glass, her mind racing for what she was going to say, but she'd forgotten it all. It was wipped clean from her mind. Handing him the glass, she watched him drain it, then sat beside him and stared into her hands. Her brows furrowed in concentration.

"How do you feel?" He asked her. Ginny heard his words but couldn't find her own. Instead, she wordlessly leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. A sharp pain shot through her temple, she'd been struck there, but she didn't care. The pain ment Harry was really there. Alive.

They sat still in the silence for a breath or two, and then Ginny picked her head and up looked into his brilliant, emerald eyes, her eye's then filled with tears. Harry reached up and gently brushed the tear off her face, Ginny leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

Harry placed his other hand against her face and pulled her forward so his forehead was resting against hers. Ginny's heart wrenched, and she could feel the pieces stitching themselves back together. Both had their eyes shut, listening to the breathing. Ginny opened her eyes to find Harry's still closed. Slowly, she lifted her hand and brushed her fingertips across his cheek. Harry opened his eyes. "Ginny, I-," But before he could say more, Ginny pressed two fingers onto his lips, stopping his words. Harry just looked into her eyes, his eyebrows pulling together. Ginny moved her gaze from his eyes to her fingers, and slowly traced his lips.

The rough and broken skin felt warm and alive under her finger tips. His breath came in steady inhales, chilling then warming her fingers. Ginny moved her other hand up, and slowly removed his glasses. Setting them aside, she ran her one finger down the bridge of his nose, running over the bump from its broken bone beneath the dirty skin. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as she traced his cheek-bones, now clearly visible threw his tightly stretched and thin face. She ran a single finger over both his eye lids, then the dark circles under them. Her heart clentched, knowing he'd had many sleepless nights. Harry stayed still.

Ginny moved her fingers to his forehead, brushing his longer hair out off his brow, and slowly traced the lightening scar that had once marked him as an equal, but now a hero. Ginny felt a great sorrow fill her heart when staring into the scar's rigged form. She had never understood the grief of loosing someone so close to you, until Fred, but to loose everyone close to you, and know it was because the intent was to kill you, could never compare to any pain Ginny would feel in the intrety of her life. Slowly, and ever so gently, she pushed her finges into his jet-black and messy hair, remembering how much she loved to play with the rebeleous locks of liqiud night sky.

Harry sighed and leaned into her touch as she ran her fingers along his scalp, the soft hair falling back into place once she slowly removed her hands. Harry opened his eyes. Ginny now placed one hand on his chest, directly over his heart. Harry looked down at her hand, waiting. Ginny stayed still for a moment, then pressed the side of her face where her hand had been. Harry felt his heart race.

Ginny closed her eyes and listened. _Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom._ She listened to the patern his heart beat, and looked up at him. "You're alive." She croaked, and felt the release of joy take her over. Sobs tore through her body as she clutched his shirt and burried her face into his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. Tears raced down her face and soaked into his shirt. Harry pressed his lips to the crown of Ginny's head, holding her tightly as she sobbed, tears filling his eyes.

Ginny tightened her grip on his shirt, and inhaled deeply. His warmth spread through her like hot fire in her veins, warming the cold blood that ran deep. She felt his tears hit the top of her head, and his hands clutch her back. Ginny opened her eyes and pulled back, so she could look into his now tear-stained face. Ginny smiled and leaned into him, her heart soring when their lips finally met.

Ginny's arms wrapped around his neck tightly, holding his body close to hers. Harry's arms tightened their grip, so they both lay flush against eachother, her heart beating in time with his.

Their breathing became heavy, and mouths moved in a feavered, desperate way. The way two lovers would meet after a long seperation. Ginny pulled her legs up so she know knelt next to him, Harry lifted his legs and held her closer, neither breaking the kiss. Harry lost his ballance and fell backwards on the bed, pulling Ginny down with him. She didn't even notice.

Ginny's heart thumped in her throat. Harry pulled his lips from hers now, both gasping for breath and looked up into her big brown eyes, seeing the familiar light now illuminating the almond haze. Harry reached up a hand and touched the scratch on her cheek, tracing it here it met her right ear. Frowning, he sat up, holding her face in his hands. "Your hurt." He whispered. Ginny shook her head, "I'm fine. Now." She sighed. Harry felt the guilt settle even with her words, "You got hurt...because of me." He dropped his hands and looked down, breathing slowly. Ginny laughed.

Harry looked up at her, his face quirked in confusion. Ginny leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips and looked into his eyes. "I got hurt _fighting_ for you." She whispered.

Her words seamed to lift some of the weight from his shoulders. "But," He began, but swollowed. Ginny laced her finger's with his, Harry pulled her hands forward and kissed the tops of her hands. "Ginny, I..." he was at a lost. No words could explain what he wanted to tell her, so instead, he placed his hand above her heart, and lifted her hand to his. Ginny closed her eyes and smiled. Harry felt her heart beating, and it now came crashing down on him all at once. She was alive.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked directly at him. No words passed between them, but somehow they both understood. To feel the beating of the others heart, was solid proof both were alive and well. Harry removed his hand, and placed it on her cheek, thumb caressing her cheek-bone, "I've missed you, so much." He whispered. Ginny nodded slowly, "I never stopped thinking about you, not once." Harry had never felt a stronger urge to wrap her in his arms and keep her safe with him then right now.

At that, Ginny leaned forward and met his lips again. Breaking the kiss, she grabbed his hands, and took a deep breath. "I missed the safe feeling you gave me, but now that you're back...I've never felt more whole." She blinked slowly and Harry nodded. Once no more words passed, Harry lay back again, and closed his eyes as Ginny curled up against his side. His arms wrapped tightly around her had never felt more perfect in shape. Ginny pressed a kiss to his neck, inhaling his scent. Harry felt sleep tug, but he fought it to look at her once more, "G'night Ginny." He whispered. Ginny smiled, "G'night Harry."

She closed her eyes and listened to him take deep breaths, then fall asleep. Ginny listened carefully to his breathing, never before had the sound of a heartbeat ment more to her.

So they slept. And all the pain and sorrow, if only for a few hours, seemed to dissapear.

**A/N: So this was my first attempt a Harry and Ginny, and I hope I didn't dissapoint anyone! I tried to keep Ginny's character very intact, for she really is a strong, not very weapy girl. But I wanted the crying to finally say she was ready to feel again. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**T.A.D**


End file.
